Death's Sweet Scent
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Hadrian Borgia, the fraternal twin of Cesare,though blind and disabled since an accident in which he saved one of his siblings. The handicapped boy is the "light" in the life of his family, but more specifically his older twin brother Cesare. First Xover
1. Prologue

**Death's Sweet Scent**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cantarella or Harry Potter, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Cantarella**

**Pairing(s): Cesare Borgia/Harry Potter/Chiaro, one-sided Juan Borgia/Harry Potter, one-sided Lucrecia Borgia/Cesare Borgia, some Chiaro/Lucrecia Borgia, etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Language, Slash, Character Death, Abuse, Dark Themes, Incest, etc.**

**Genre(s): Angst, Drama, Romance, Occult, Fantasy, etc.**

**Summary: Blinded and disabled since he saved one of his siblings, Hadrian Borgia, the fraternal twin of Cesare is the "light" in the lives of his family. For his older twin brother Cesare, he is even more so than the others. As Cesare goes down his path of tragedy and bloodshed, which had been set for him, will Hadrian be able to help his brother with his goals despite his disabilities? Will he be able to keep his brother from being consumed by the darkness that is threatening to swallow him at every turn?**

**A/N: I am still an avid fan of Cantarella, though I haven't been able to read the next volume as of late. =3= I still want to know what exactly is going to happen to my Cesare, despite the fact that it's starting to become very obvious what is going to happen. I DISSAPROVE! I'm revising the chapters, and so they may be longer and have a bit more detail than the original. The only thing I can hope is that you all will continue to enjoy this story, and stick with me till the end.**

**

* * *

**

_The dust of white bones mixes with red wine and shines like blood._

_Drink up the offering cup._

_You're a Seraph of Death leading everyone toward sweet lunacy…_

_A beautiful poison._

**Cantarella, Vol. 1, Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

**~(Rome, Year 1475)~**

The birth of the Borgia twins was a miracle obviously orchestrated by God himself; this was an opinion that all who had heard of the events previous to their birth firmly believed. Nothing else could possibly hope to come close to explaining how not only has the mother survived being struck by lightning, and the children despite being born prematurely were both in perfect health. Cardinal Roderigo Borgia, the father of the twins, was found by a frantic servant and practically manhandled to the home of his mistress, Nakeene's home with haste.

Arriving at the home of the renowned dark-haired beauty, the Cardinal reached the room containing his mistress and could only stare in shock at the two infants being presented to him. Lying on the bed with a carefully wrapped bundle in her arms was Nakeene. The beautiful woman smiled down lovingly at the child in her arms, and seemed to be completely captivated with the infant. Every few seconds while she cooed at the child in her arms, she glanced over at the Nun, whom held the other child with wary looks. Observing this for a moment, Roderigo Borgia noticed that it was his other child that was receiving this look from its mother, and not the Nun whom was praising his children.

Smiling, the Nun adjusted the baby in her arms and looked at the Cardinal. "They're a handsome pair, don't you agree?" Taking his shocked silence as agreement, she continued all the while rocking the child in her arms gently. "It's a pair of boys…twins…he and his brother had been prematurely because of their mother being struck by lightning, but despite this they are both very healthy." Holding the child close to her chest, she smiled brightly at the red-garbed man. Even though he was a Cardinal she would not judge him, the fact that his children seemed to have the grace of God only cemented that nothing was wrong with it in her mind.

"Against all odds, the babies and their mother are doing very well…God must surely be watching over them."

Nakeene narrowed her dark green eyes at the nun, and she tightened her arms around her baby as a small scowl formed on her beautiful face. Her eyes only darkened as the landed on the child in the old woman's arms, and she rested her head on top of her baby's. "Take him away, he has been fed and now I'm about to feed his brother." Oblivious to the tension that suddenly found its way into the room, the Nun nodded and smiled.

"Ah, yes…I'll leave then."

Roderigo watched as the woman turned to walk out of the room with one of his sons, but he backed up against the wall in fear as the woman passed by some candles. Unseen to any but him, as the nun passed by the candles, the baby's shadow took on ominous shapes against the stone wall.

Eyes, malicious faces, all taunted him silently as the woman made her way out of the room. Breathing raggedly in fear, he brought a hand up to his chest and felt the sweat dripping down his face. It seems that it was not all a dream…he had really done it! Allowing himself to calm down, he turned to look at his mistress, and his eyes latched onto his other son. Instantly an overwhelming sense of peace overtook him, and he almost collapsed to the ground in relief.

Instead of the ominous shadows, which plagued his brother, this boy seemed to possess a certain light around him. Roderigo couldn't explain it, and didn't know if he ever could. The only one that he could think of, who possessed the same aura to compare this feeling that came over him to was Vannozza dei Cattanei. Staring up at him from the bundle in Nakeene's arms, emerald green eyes shined brightly, and a small hand reached out towards him as the baby gurgled happily.

The Cardinal's heart seemed to melt under the intensity of the love he felt for this child. Just being near the infant, he felt that if he held him then all his sins would be washed away. Right as he reached forward to take the boy and hold him, his motion was blocked as she moved the baby away. Coldly, she glared at him with an accusatory gleam in her green eyes. Holding the child to her chest as if something was going to steal him away, she scowled.

"Someone manipulated me…that lightning was meant for me…back then…a dismal voice resounded in my head…_** 'The bargain is sealed'**_."

Making sure she didn't jostle her baby, she forced herself to sit up and glared furiously at the father of her two children. Taking in the way he seemed to sweat under her gaze, and avoided eye contact by turning his back to her only confirmed her thoughts. "Who…who did you sell my boy to?" Seeing him reaching for the infant in her arms desperately, she tightened her grip on the precious one in her arms. Rage filled her, she was right! There was something wrong with the baby that the Nun took out of the room.

Nakeene could only thank God that Hadrian didn't possess the same unholy aura as Cesare did!

"YOUR OWN SON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR OWN SON?"

Briefly, he closed his eyes and turned back to face her. He held her gaze for no longer than a second before diverting his attention to the ground. Fiddling with his robes nervously, he grimaced before steeling himself and looking her dead in the eye.

"You're beside yourself because you were hit by lightning…you're imagining demons…why on earth would a demon make a contact with me, a servant of God?"

With that, he moved forward once to try and hold the child, but he was prevented from doing so again. Nakeene held Hadrian away from him, "What did you hope to get in return for Cesare?" Massaging the bridge of his nose in irritation of not being allowed to hold his child, and guilt of what he had done to his other child. Roderigo decided that he would come back later.

"Don't speak such nonsense!" Sending one more glance towards Hadrian, he sighed and left the room. All the while, he didn't see the distraught woman hold onto the baby in her arms as if he was her last lifeline. Tears of frustration and sorrow fell from her eyes, and landed on the green-eyed baby's cherub-like face. Blinking at the drops that fell on his face, Hadrian brought a chubby little hand up to touch his mother's face. Anguish could be heard in the cries that she did nothing to stop, as she knew that she had lost one of her babies because of a selfish man's unknown agenda.

"RETURN MY PRECIOUS BOY! RETURN HIM…GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Resting her head on top of the crown of Hadrian's head, Nakeene continued to grieve for the child she had lost before she truly had him.

* * *

Nakeene had come to a decision after she had finally stopped her sobs. It was midnight, and she knew that there was no turning back from what she had decided.

She wasn't going to allow that damned Roderigo just use her child for whatever deal he had made. Gathering some supplies and items that she would need for her precious Hadrian, she knew that she would need to flee with her child after she finished her awaiting task. Making her way through the corridors with grace and stealth, she made her way past the servants' quarters without a sound. Nakeene carefully crept into the room, and closed the door behind her gently. Walking over to the crib containing her children, her green eyes instantly fell on the peacefully slumbering Hadrian Borgia.

A warm loving smile filled with utter adoration grew on her face.

'_At least…I will still have you after I do this…'_

Turning to Cesare, she cringed as she discovered that unlike his brother, he was awake and staring up at her with his dark violet eyes. A toothless grin was on his face as he cooed happily at the sight of his mother, but the woman couldn't return the gesture no matter how much her aching heart wanted her to.

'_THIS THING IS NOT MY BABY! IT IS NOTHING BUT A TOOL OF THE DEVIL!'_

Despite the trembling in her body at the thought of what she must do, she hardened herself. She had to do this, in order to avenge her baby that had been taken from her even before he left her womb. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she moved to stand by the side of the crib where Cesare laid.

"Please forgive me…"

Even though she knew that this thing wasn't her baby, it was wearing her baby's face. Her heart felt like she was continually being stabbed.

"There is no other way…I won't let him use you as a sacrifice for an idiotic ambition, no matter if you are a demon in disguise…you wear my precious boy's face."

Just as she moved to tightening her hands around his neck, dark apparitions began to form from the shadows underneath the infant. Shooting towards Nakeene, they seized her wrists and cackled ominously. "W-What?" Stumbling back from the crib and the malevolent spirits in fear, she glanced over at Hadrian and she screamed at herself to go and get her baby. But as she fell back, she knocked over some candles, which fell tipped over and the flames caught onto her dress.

Quickly the high quality fabrics burst into flames causing her to flail about in excruciating pain.

"AHHH!"

Running around the room, the flames spread around the room and circled the center of the room in a cocoon. In the middle, the two twins laid ignorant to their possible deaths. Through the early morning screams were heard throughout the entire building as it was consumed in flames. It was only at the crack of dawn when the flames finally settled, and Roderigo stood in the front of the building. Guilt weighed down on his shoulders as he felt that this had happened due to his greed. "Why…God…why…" He made his way through the remains of the building with the surviving servants, who miraculously were able to escape the building.

They had claimed that they were lead to an exit by an angel of some kind, which left him flabbergasted. Getting to the nursery where he was sure that the remains of his children were, he walked through the door-less frame and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. As there in the middle of the room was the crib, and in the crib was his two sons fast asleep with not a mark on them! Both were completely unaware of losing their mother, nor how close they came to sharing her supposed fate.

Relief was almost rolling off of the Cardinal as his eyes landed on Hadrian, but as he looked at Cesare, he couldn't help but flinch. Warily, he moved closer and picked up Cesare and couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. It seemed that even now things were going to be happening around him. Turning to Hadrian, he picked him up and instantly the menacing aura surrounding his oldest was suppressed. Marveling at difference between, he knew that he would have to take them to his home.

Cesare, being the price for his ambitions to be achieved, made him cagey. The guilt from what he and done, and what he may cause due to this bargain weighed on him heavily. It made it hard for him to even look at the child, even while he held him. But Hadrian, he gave off an almost angelic glow and brought him a sense of peace. Holding them closer together, he relaxed completely as he felt Hadrian's glow negate the apparitions around Cesare completely.

Noting this for further thought late, the Cardinal knew that he would have to find a caretaker for the two. Being what and who he was, he couldn't let anyone find out about the two being his sons. Despite how much he would love to claim Hadrian as his own, it would be too suspicious since he and Cesare were already known as twins. Shaking his head, Roderigo made his way towards the home of the one person he knew would help him.

Vannozza dei Cattanei would gladly take in the two children. He was sure of it.

* * *

"Oh, what adorable babies!"

Rubbing her cheek against Cesare's, she cradled the infant closed to her chest. Glancing over at the baby, who was held tenderly in Roderigo's arms, she couldn't help the fond smile to form on her beautiful face. The aura around the baby reminded her much of her own, and she knew that he would be a very important factor in the future. Whether anyone would realize this, would be a question for a later time.

Blushing, the Cardinal grinned sheepishly. "You're the only one I can turn to Vannozza…I am hoping that you'd feel sympathy for these babies…motherless children."

Smiling, she shook her head to rest his fears to rest. Resting her blue eyes on the 'devoted' follower of God, she adjusted her hold on Cesare. "It isn't a problem…don't worry about a thing Roderigo." Sighing in relief, the Cardinal couldn't help but allow his admiration of the woman in front of him to show. No matter what, she has always helped him when he was in a tight spot.

"Oh! You're like the holy mother, Vannozza Cattanei!"

Placing a kiss onto Hadrian's fuzz covered head, he felt joy in the fact that his precious child would be looked after by such a wonderful woman.

"What are their names?"

Motioning to the baby that he was gently rocking in his arms, he smiled. "This here is Hadrian, the youngest…" Gesturing to the infant in her arms, he continued. "Cesare, both of them will have the surname Borgia." Nodding at the information given to her, she then noticed the small shadow that floated up from Cesare with surprise. "Oh dear…"

Blowing the tiny evil spirit, she watched it dissipate under the light of her aura.

"Stay with me and your brother from now on Cesare."

* * *

_At that time, my brother and I never knew that our years living under the care of Vannozza would be a major influence in shaping our futures. Everything that happened in our time under her loving care molded us into the people we are to this day._

_Both Cesare and I…we always cherished the times we experienced with her as our caretaker and surrogate mother, and I can only thank her for the help she had offered us. Especially for Cesare, as he needed her help more than I did. _

_For Vannozza, I had promised to never abandon my brother. I promised to try and keep my brother from falling into the very darkness that our father condemned him to at the moment he struck the bargain with the devil. _

_My name is Hadrian Borgia, and this is the beginning of our tale…the tale of the Borgia family…but more specifically, the tale of my brother Cesare and I._

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I've finished the revision of the prologue! Whether or not you like it, I thank you for bothering to read this anyway. LOL Not a lot of people have heard of Cantarella, which I think is blasphemous! Those people in question are probably confused as to what is going on, and I hope that understand eventually. I recommend that you read Cantarella on MangaFox or MangaHere. Well that's all for right now, as I'm onto revising Chapter 1.**

**Ja ne,**

**DeathNoteMaker**


	2. Chapter One

**Death's Sweet Scent**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cantarella or Harry Potter, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Cantarella**

**Pairing(s): Cesare Borgia/Harry Potter/Chiaro, one-sided Juan Borgia/Harry Potter, one-sided Lucrecia Borgia/Cesare Borgia, one-sided Lucrecia Borgia/Harry Potter, Chiaro/Lucrecia Borgia, Prince Djem/Harry Potter, etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Language, Slash, Character Death, Abuse, Dark Themes, Incest, etc.**

**Genre(s): Angst, Drama, Romance, Occult, Fantasy, etc.**

**Summary: Blinded and disabled since he saved one of his siblings, Hadrian Borgia, the fraternal twin of Cesare is the "light" in the lives of his family. For his older twin brother Cesare, he is even more so than the others. As Cesare goes down his path of tragedy and bloodshed, which had been set for him, will Hadrian be able to help his brother with his goals despite his disabilities? Will he be able to keep his brother from being consumed by the darkness that is threatening to swallow him at every turn?**

**A/N: Well here I am with the revised version of the second chapter! X3 I am on a roll right now! I can't wait to get started on Chapter 3 of this fic of mine. This chapter of course will be a bit longer than it was the first time, since I have no idea what I was thinking about when I stopped it at that point. I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I did typing it up.**

**

* * *

**

The dust of white bones mixes with red wine and shines like blood.

Drink up the offering cup.

You're a Seraph of Death leading everyone toward sweet lunacy.

A beautiful poison.

**Cantarella, Vol. 1, Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

"_Despite being a servant of God, he goes too far."_

"_Ah, you mean Cardinal Roderigo? His scandals with women are renowned."_

"_As soon as his former mistress was burned to death in the fire, he switched to another one."_

"_You mean the widow Vannozza Cattanei?"_

"_She has raised his children in the past years as a result of his conduct."_

"_I heard that a man who met Vannozza and the children at the palace court of the Borgia Family said they seemed like the painting __**Madonna and Child **__by Filippo Lippi."_

"_The Madonna and Child? He can't take a wife because he's a priest…they're all crooked, just fugitives from justice."_

"_Hahaha! You said it!"_

_

* * *

_

Listening to the soothing music being played for him on the lute, Hadrian Borgia, the youngest of his illegitimate sons lay back in his chair. From beneath the music, he could hear the chirping of the birds outside, and the mummers of the people who passed by. A light breeze came through the open window, and ruffled his messy bangs causing the ends to tickle his face. His mid-thigh length black hair was in a loose braid, which hung over his shoulder. Staring out of the window with half-lidded emerald green eyes, a warm smile was on his face as if he felt completely content with the world around him.

A familiar sound of footsteps reached his ears, and the smile seemed to only brighten on his face.

"Hadrian…"

When the voice reached his sharp ears, he turned his head in the direction it came from with his smile still on his face. "Good afternoon brother, how was your day?" He knew he didn't make a mistake, because after all, he would always be able to distinguish his brother's voice from anyone else's. Stepping over to Hadrian, Cesare Borgia, the eldest of the Cardinal's illegitimate sons placed his hands on his younger brother's petite shoulders.

"It was fine…I've finished with my lessons and thought that I should spend some time with you."

At this, the elder of the twins glanced over at the lute player with narrowed eyes. Even though Hadrian was not being able to see it, he knew that his brother was scowling at his personal entertainer. For some reason that the younger twin couldn't fathom, his brother had never liked the lute player since the day his father had brought the young man for him.

His name was Blaise Zabini, and from the giggles that always seemed to spill from the young maids in their home, he was a very handsome man. An Italian by birth, he was the heir of the prestigious Zabini family, who were renowned for their beauty and various talents in the arts. Blaise's mother, was a very sought after woman from the gossip that he had heard from the stray servants whom tended to him. Apparently despite the unexplained deaths of her last four husbands, she was still getting offers and was working on her fifth.

Blaise himself seemed to take after his mother, and his late father.

'_Or at least that was what he had told me.'_

Tilting his head to the side, he heard the shuffle of his brother's clothes and felt him shift to stand in front of him. "I'm sure that you are tire of being cooped up in here, and I had been told that Lucrecia and Juan are in the courtyard…do you want to go as well?" At the sound of his younger siblings' names, Hadrian clapped his hands and turned his head up towards his brother.

"I would really like that, Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't let me go earlier…I had wanted to since Juan asked to take Padfoot with him…I had wanted to play with Padfoot as well."

Gesturing towards the wheelchair against the wall, Cesare watched as the older boy bowed mockingly before moving to retrieve it. Moving out of the way as the other male pulled the chair next to the one his twin was sitting in, and then he scowled as Blaise picked his brother up and placed him in the seat gently. "Yes, I had been told by one of the maids that they were playing with a puppy in the courtyard." A grimace formed on Blaise's face, and he shot a look towards Cesare.

Nodding in agreement, the two boys shook their head. If there was one thing that anyone agreed on, it was that Juan was a little bastard, for lack of a more eloquent term. A majority of the servants disliked the bratty child, and this was only reinforced when the arrogant boy caused the accident which put Hadrian in the current state he was. The Borgia twins were highly favored in the home due to their looks, and gentle dispositions along with their sister Lucrecia. Hadrian was even more so because of his friendly and kind interactions with every staff member.

"Well, I'm off…I'll be back tomorrow and play that new song I had been working on for you Hadrian."

Smiling brightly, Hadrian exclaimed of how he couldn't wait and his brother's heart clenched at the fact that his brother's eyes while still their beautiful green didn't sparkle like they would before the accident. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and didn't even notice when the older male had left the two alone. Just thinking about the whole thing caused nothing but sorrow and rage for his brother to well up inside of him. Cesare would never forgive their half-brother for what he had done, no matter if Hadrian himself had already forgave him.

It was unfair! Why did his brother have to lose any hope for a future, while the one who should've received this condition still strutted around like a peacock?

_**Yes…that's right, never forgive him…hate him…never forgive…**_

Bringing a hand up to his temples, the eldest Borgia twin hissed in pain as the shadows began to stir. Cesare could feel them growing around him, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

_**That little brat is the reason your brother has been reduced to this…Look at him…**_

Opening his eyes, he took in the picture of his brother. The once adventurous and free boy was now bound that contraption for the rest of his life, and all because of their foolish little brother. All of the plans that Hadrian had were gone, and he would never get them back.

_**Yes, that's right...**_

_**Why not hate him for what he has done to your precious brother? **_

_**HATE HIM! **_

The shadows pulsed around him, and slowly began pressing down on him. His breathing became ragged, and he almost stumbled under their weight but the voices then disappeared as a delicate hand touched his face. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw his brother with a concerned expression on his face. Closing his eyes once more, he leaned into the soothing touch as his brother's light washed over him and drove the shadows away. "They seem to be getting worse brother…"

Stiffening slightly, violet eyes peered into green before he nodded. Kneeling down in front of his brother, he wrapped his arms around the other's petite waist.

"Yes, they have…and I'm not sure if I last long if they ever tried a quick assault."

For a moment, Hadrian said nothing as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "Hum…if that is the case, then I think you should come and spend more time with me until they are subdued a bit more, and if I'm not reachable then Vannozza is a good choice." Nuzzling his nose into his brother's stomach, Cesare sighed as the disabled boy's vanilla scent surrounded him. Running his hands through Cesare's hair, the blind boy smiled softly.

"I think we should hurry brother, I want to go outside and get Padfoot…and I want to listen to Lucrecia and Juan play."

Chuckling softly, Cesare slowly extracted himself from his brother's arms and grasped one of his smaller hands in his own and pressed a kiss against the soft flesh. "Anything for you Hadrian." Stepping around to push the chair, he stared at the back of his twin's head with a serious expression. He had meant that with all his heart. He would do anything for his brother. Even kill himself if the smaller boy wished it.

'_Anything for you brother…'_

_

* * *

_

Lucrecia couldn't believe her brother sometimes! Watching as the smart puppy dodged the blows from the stick, she huffed in anger before moving towards her brother. Seeing that he raised his stick again to try and land a hit, she quickened her pace. The only daughter of the Borgia family had known that nothing good would come from the brown-haired boy playing with their elder brother Hadrian's dog! But unfortunately, Juan had asked him to play with Padfoot. Hadrian, of course being the kind brother that he was, had no idea of his abusive behavior towards the black furred pup. But thankfully, it had been able to dodge all the strikes that Juan made towards it.

"HOLD STILL YOU DEVIL!"

In order to stop the strike, and distract him from the puppy, Lucrecia jumped up and latched onto his arm. Juan turned to look at her, and scowled. "That little monster bit my fingers! I will get it back!" Huffing, Lucrecia frowned and glared in defense of their brother's pet.

"You know it was your fault that he did! You were riling him up!"

Flushing at the truth of the statement, the brown-haired boy gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't want to acknowledge that he was in fact in the wrong in this situation. So as he always did, he took it out on the nearest person. Grabbing his sister's hair, he pulled it roughly making her yelp in pain.

"Dammit! Even if you are my sister, I won't tolerate your impudence!"

Biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain, she looked around to see if there was anyone who could help her. At the corner of her eye, she noticed to heads of black hair that just appeared in the courtyard and relief flooded her. Quickly slipping out of Juan's grip, she along with Padfoot ran away from him, which caused him to sputter in surprise. "LUCRECIA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Running towards the two boys, she completely ignored Juan calling her name. "Big brother Cesare! Big brother Hadrian! Juan's been picking on me!" As she said this, she moved to hide behind Cesare, who was pushing their brother's wheelchair. The eldest in question, glanced at her from the corner of his eye curiously before turning his violet eyes onto her said tormentor. For a split second, his anger welled up in him once more before it dissipated at the sound of Hadrian's voice.

"Juan, you shouldn't pick on Lucrecia…that's not very nice."

The eldest of the Borgia children watched in vindictive amusement as the boy's face flushed in shame, and looked down to the ground. A scowl then formed as Juan looked up and glared at him hatefully. The animosity between Cesare and Juan was no secret, and everyone knew that it was mutual between the two boys. But it was also known that they wouldn't argue in front of Hadrian, because both boys adored their disabled brother. That was one of the many truths during their blissful days under Vannozza's watchful eye.

* * *

_But those days quickly came to an end…those days where we could act like the children we were…_

_Once again, our father caused us more grief with his insatiable libido in the form of shipping our pregnant caretaker, Vannozza, to be married to some man in order to hide his actions. After her departure, our father once again pushed Cesare down the path that he is walking even to this day. Everything that had come to pass was directly caused by our father's choice to follow his own selfish desires, and not what was right for his family._

_I can see even now, as he is holding onto me and crying into my robes, that he regrets everything. But there was no way to change the past, and now he and the rest of the Borgia family will have to live with the consequences of his actions. Whether it is the ones he already made or will make…_

_In spite of this…I can't help but hope that we all find peace…_

_Especially my dear brother, who has suffered many than any of us ever will…_

_- Hadrian Borgia_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 1~!**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I am so happy that I've finally finished the rewrite, and now I can finally get started on Chapter 3 with a clear conscience! Anyway I can't wait till the next update and hear what you all think of the changes, and your ideas of what you would like to see. X3 Those can be sent to me in a PM, if you really would like to see something happen. **

**Ja ne,**

**DeathNoteMaker**


End file.
